


If Walls Could Talk

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Help, I believe, I can't smut, Late Valentine's Fic, Romance, Smut, sorry for this, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: If walls could talk, they'd let the world know Diana's little ecstasy-coated secret.Valentine's? fic? Why did I choose smut. lol. Even though I struggle with it. Why not fluff like a normal person. My 30th fic posted here is an E. huh.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	If Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> If Walls Could Talk Diakko
> 
> A/N: I like a lot of oldish songs. This Songfic is based on a Celine Dion song I really like. This is only my second nsfw fic, so please be kind to me. It may not be... good enough lmao. I dunno how awkward this is gonna be but, ayt. It is not something I’m good at entirely huhu. I... don’t know what the point of this was? Diakko not becoming a thing while in Luna Nova. Not proofed or beta’d because... I can’t. And I’m too embarrassed to ask someone else to beta for me because... stuff.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

“ _ **Can you keep a secret?”**_

  
  


Hot.

It was hot.

There was just this unbearable temperature-no, pressure- no. _Both_. The air around them was so heated and tense, pulled taut and ready to snap at any given moment. Who had leaned in first? Who had invited the other in? Who was the tempter? _Who was the tempted?_

Who was at fault?

Was this a fault? Was it a sin?

Maybe.

To a family as traditional as the Cavendish household, it probably was. And yet, Diana Cavendish, the current head, couldn’t care any less for such insignificant matters.

All that _did_ matter was the brunette hovering over her, a knee rooted between her legs on the leather seat of her swivel chair, behind her office’s closed doors.

“What are you doing?” She whispered, not too sure as to why, but having expectant ideas swimming at the back of her mind.

“...I don’t really know.” Akko shrugged, eyes never breaking their stare into Diana’s very soul. “There are a lot of things I don’t know.”

“I know.” Diana replied.

“Oh you do?” A brow raised in challenge. “Do tell; what is it that you know, oh great Diana Cavendish.” She spoke, leaning that inch closer to Diana, further constricting the other woman’s breathing, not because she was touching her, by any means, no. It was because of what Diana had been feeling lately around her not-just-a-friend-but-simply-a-best-friend companion.

Really, five years apart, right as they graduated Luna Nova with no word from her during that time, and Diana lived to prove the fact that absence _does indeed_ make the heart grow ever fonder. It was like she was experiencing withdrawal symptoms from a drug so strong- yes, the drug that was Kagari Atsuko.

Powerful, tasty, _addictive._

She had sought her day and night, at times in her waking moments, and sometimes she was haunted in her dreams, waking up in sorrow to face a reality of another day unknowing of when she’d see the life-changing Akko again. One who left with not so much a word as to where she was headed.

After barging into her life, messing it up, and filling Diana’s everyday with her constant presence, getting the then-heiress used to it, used to _her_. And Diana almost believed it would stay that way, even after graduation. How wrong she’d been.

But now Akko was here. And she was in front of her.

Diana licked her lips subconsciously as Akko’s eyes flickered there for a mere millisecond. This was not good. This whole situation was not good.

One day, Akko had just shown up at her door after not communicating with Diana for years. _Years_ , she fumed. Suddenly, with a bouquet of flowers and a face of determination that did not match the pleasant gesture. It was almost scary, fierce, like she’d devour Diana the moment they were left to their own devices and she lost control.

Diana had always been one for self-control, never slipping, always stoic. Her every word, movement, response- all of these were calculated and perfect. There was no room for error in her work. It had always been this way, even as a child, and in Luna Nova.

But in Akko’s presence, there was no measured action, no careful deliberation. At least, not always.

With Akko, there was freedom. There was creativity, there was imagination, there was stepping outside her little box of ten thousand rules that she should never break. There was fear, there was excitement. There was light, and there were shadows. Shadows that Diana prayed would consume them both and hide them from the prying eyes of the world.

Diana had hidden them away from those eyes, leading Akko into her private study, a plethora of questions and emotions ready to attack her best friend.

But they never escaped.

Instead, they were stuck in this limbo of time and space, and frozen gazes between them.

Then Akko came forward to trap her against her deskchair. And here they were now.

“What are you doing.” She whispered the repeated question even softer, breathy, heavy.

“I told you...” Akko was so close now, close enough that her knee could almost touch that quickly dampening, unreasonably aching place between Diana’s legs. Why her body was reacting this way, “ _I don’t know.”_ Ah, Akko took the words right out of her mouth.

“Then do you at least have any clue of what you are _about_ to do.” Diana was now full-on _glaring_ at Akko’s infuriatingly magnetic lips. _Just a little closer and she’d-_ _“_...Or maybe... _want_ to do...” Diana’s breath hitched as nimble fingers walked their way from her collarbone, around to the back of her neck, entangling themselves into her curled locks.

“Maybe.”

“What.”

“I...” Akko pulled her closer, hands guiding Diana’s pretty little head into an angle that made her look up at the shorter witch, vulnerable and playing to the strum of her fingertips. She dipped her head forward, but then pulled back, eyes glazed over with desire held back by conflict. “I want to kiss you.” She mumbled, body subconsciously pulled in by the magnetic attraction they’d always denied.

“Then do it.”

The next thing she knew was that a body slammed into hers, cornering her in her chair, Akko’s lips pressed against hers weightily, movements almost feral as she pushed, bit, pulled. Diana almost thought she’d draw blood. Her tongue swiped against Diana’s lips, pleading entrance that was all too quickly granted by a dazed Cavendish. Her thoughts were muddled, senses heightened, rationality broken- walls were being broken.

She was being broken.

It took all of her power to simply stay sane and focus on Akko. Akko and her thighs positioned at either side of Diana’s. Akko who was now straddling her lap. Akko who would squeeze said thighs, against said lap every so often, driving Diana mad.

Akko who smelled faintly of cherry blossoms and the summer, and the sweat of her diligent labor;

Akko who felt soft to the touch yet firm, skin smooth, hair silky, body warm and closely pressed against Diana’s own;

Akko and her irresistibly delectable flavor. The flavor of strawberry lip balm, some milk chocolate (?- maybe she’d had some earlier), and just a taste entirely _Akko;_

Her senses endured the barrage that screamed the name _“Kagari Atsuko”;_

But it wasn’t enough. It hardly felt enough.

Diana wanted- needed, _desired_ more.

She desired _Akko._

This much she knew.

Yet something at the back of her mind told her to stop. That this was beyond enough. Not even the least bit okay, anymore. Akko was her friend. And was only supposed to be her friend, as Diana was hers. Supposed to be. Supposed to be. Yes. She needed Akko to know. Yes. She’d tell Akko. She _told_ Akko the thoughts of her ever-troubled mind.

And Akko? Dear Akko married to freedom and self-assured destiny? All she asked was one simple question, lips still dribbled with Diana’s own saliva.

“ _Says who?_ ”

Dark, passionate burgundies placed her under their scrutiny, somewhat angered, and all the more hurt. Diana would have to think of the proper response as to not inflict additional pain on her most cherished person. No more.

“Says who, Diana?” She reiterated, warmth already leaving Diana’s side. She’d have reached out and clung to that figure, but her well-grounded ideals since childhood chained her to her seat. “Says _who.”_ Akko had demanded an answer. “Or is it says _you?”_

At this point Akko was well off of her lap and standing firmly on the carpeted floor, mind ready to bolt. Diana had been far too silent. Maybe she’d pushed her too far. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe this was a sin.

But who would define it as such? Who called this mutual attraction between them by such a name? Says who?

“Says Society, that’s who.” Diana finally responded.

And Akko remembered who Diana was. Her place, her status, her position in this world. Oh, and Akko was just a mere Akko. A simple Akko finally getting her act together after realizing that she’d been, all this time, in love with the complicated Diana.

And what a complex desire this simple Akko had.

Who was she to desire Diana’s love in return?

This was the reality. The one Akko had run away from in the first place, five years ago. And she would do it again.

“I should go-”

“No!” Diana yelled, arms pulling Akko into a locked embrace from behind, her entirety shaking. Akko couldn’t even manage to turn her head in hopes of seeing the expression on Diana’s face. “No. Don’t go. Not again.” Her voice cracked. “I couldn’t... I _can’t_ take it if you’d leave me again.”

“Diana, I’m sure by my actions you can tell how I feel; but if you can’t return these feelings of mine, and merely see me as a friend, I... _I’m_ the one who can’t take it.”

“I need you.” Diana replied so quickly. Akko was about to open her mouth in protest, but was cut off by Diana’s next words. “Not just as a friend.”

She felt a little dizzy. What had Diana just...

“B-but you just said-”

“I don’t care what I said!” She yelled.

“Diana. If you’re saying what I think you are, then what about ‘society’? Diana you... you are the head of this household. You have political influence. You are the headmistress of Luna Nova, _and_ your own hospital. Diana you’re all these amazing things, and I’m-! I’m... I’m not.”

“And who cares about that?!” Diana squeezed her tighter, refusing to let Akko go. No. No more of her absence from Diana’s filled, yet empty life.

“Diana, what if someone found out? Your reputation-”

“B-but what if... what if they never found out?!” Diana suddenly blurted.

“Diana...?”

She felt a shaky breath tickle the back of her neck as Diana’s arms slipped around her waist more gently, and just that tad bit sensual, relaying to Akko a dangerously enticing message of invitation.

“Atsuko...

  
  


_**Can you keep a secret?”** _

  
  


  
  


**[These walls keep a secret**

**That only we know**

**But how long can they keep it?**

**'Cause we're two lovers, we lose control]**

  
  


Diana had dragged her to the master bedroom, all-but-clumsy as they both tripped over folded rugs and thin air. Upon reaching their destination, Akko was practically pushed far into the quarters, Diana then locking the doors behind them.

As if mere feet of separation were much too far for them, they quickly latched onto one another, their dance of flames resuming from that spark, fed more and more into an ardent, all-consuming fire.

Kissing. It had so quickly been mastered by both parties that they’d have to wonder if the other had previous experience.

All their motions were strangers to them, and yet they felt practiced and familiar. Akko’s hands rubbing circles over Diana’s back as she was pushed up against a window, the chances of being seen from outdoors high, before being pushed down to the bed.

Diana shrugged off her coat, tossing it haphazardly across the room, scarily close to the fireplace kept lit by magic. Akko briefly wondered how much it cost; possibly thousands of pounds-worth almost turned into mere ash.

She didn’t care. Neither did Diana.

Kiss-by-kiss they were stripped of the layers of social modesty, Diana’s movements patient and slow as she slid Akko’s stockings down her legs, all the while hands cupping her thighs. Akko groaned as Diana brushed her lips against Akko’s navel, having lifted her sweater up, traversing towards one hip, leaving her mark there.

She hissed as Akko tugged lightly at her hair, beckoning her up to warm her cooling lips. She obeyed the silent order, gasping as her pants button popped loose, the article of clothing sliding off her legs as Akko assisted her in kicking it off.

Left in only a dress shirt and her underwear, Diana wanted to hide herself, never having been this naked in front of non-family members- not even in the presence of her servants.

But... wasn’t Akko family? She was Diana’s best friend, right? She was... She was all that, yes. But also so much more. Diana could no longer hide what Akko meant to her.

But what did _she_ mean to Akko?

“Akko... b-before anything else.” Diana cursed herself for her sudden bashfulness, pulling back slightly as her arms supported her, hovering over Akko right beneath. “Before we... go past the point of no return. I need to know...” She took a steadying breath, before dropping the question. “What are we? What do you... want us to be? What do you see me as?”

Akko looked momentarily stunned, perhaps not expecting this sudden swerve in the direction they had been speeding towards. But then her expression cleared, and she only looked certain of everything in this moment, including Diana.

“I see you as Diana.”

“As...me?”

Akko nodded. “I see you as this amazing person. Responsible, with initiative and drive, striving to change the world by the day. I see you as an amazing witch, a talented doctor, and a dedicated headmistress. And don’t get me started on appearances. Your visage, your figure and looks-”

And although the words spilling from Akko’s lips were all praise, Diana found herself disappointed because just like anyone else, was what Akko saw in her that shallow? Did Akko only know Diana so much? Did Akko only want her for her achievements and body, status and ability?

Just as her doubts were about to push Akko away, a hand cupped her cheek, fingers tapping lightly against the protruding structure of bone.

“I see you as all that.” Akko’s calm voice narrated. “But I also see you as the weak soul you are. The flawed being, the sometimes prideful and impatient Diana Cavendish who almost ruined all the Pappiliodya back in my first year at Luna Nova.” Akko giggled as Diana blushed deeply, whimpering a regret.

“Sorry...” She whispered, to which Akko simply gave her a kiss, before continuing.

“I see you...” She hummed, preparing her heart for a part of her confession she’d never thought she’d have to say. “I see you in my dreams. I see you caress my face, and do things to me and my heart that are forever imprinted into my hopes for reality. I see and hear you love me. But then I wake up with empty arms, and an emptier heart.”

Diana could only remain silent, drawing Akko closer, desiring to comfort her from the past pains of their lives apart. That would no longer be necessary. Diana would make sure of it.

Akko brought Diana’s attention back to her, placing a hand over Diana’s heart, staring for a moment there, before meeting Diana’s eyes, strong emotions swirling, ready to burst out.

And she spoke.

“I see you as someone I’d like to offer my body, my mind, my soul, my entirety to.”

Diana felt her breath catch in her throat, heart pounding incredibly hard as those words sunk in.

“If you’ll have me and all that I am.”

Her finger twitched, hands itching to cover every inch of Akko’s body with the touch of her love. Her repressed feelings were attempting to get the better of her, and Diana was so quickly being defeated at keeping them at bay.

“Because I’d die to have you.”

Diana lost any semblance of self-control right then and there.

  
  


**[We're two shadows**

**Chasing rainbows**

**Behind closed windows**

**Behind closed doors]**

  
  


She could feel it. Each breath, each buck of her hips, each fingernail digging into her bared back. She could feel each quiver, each shake. She could feel her cries more than hear them through the lips desperately pressed against hers. She drank in every sound, every cry. Every- Every- _Everything._

She felt her squeeze around trimmed fingernails, a loose yell escaping swollen lips. Akko’s arms wrapped around her neck, pulling Diana into her collarbone, firmed biceps enclosing her head, silently pleading for lips that would assist to assuage the painful tension within her.

Diana was pleasured to oblige, licking, nipping, marking every bit of skin she could reach in this position. She was sure Akko would hardly mind. Plump lips latched onto a perked nipple, teeth testing and teasing, barely grazing.

Akko sobbed into Diana’s forehead, peppering kisses that encouraged her to go on. Her body convulsed, hips riding wild against industriously pumping fingers; fingers that sent her to heaven, but grounded her awareness to earth, and to Diana.

Diana was lucky the room was sound proof. She would hate to have to silence the melodies of Akko’s euphoria.

“M-more. Please. Please. Diana.... I beg of you.”

How could one deny this beautiful mess that was Akko, anything? Diana pushed harder. Faster. Stronger.

“More! Please!”

Deeper.

“M-mo-”

More dynamic. A flick of her fingers, scratching internal walls.

“Mm-!”

Another finger.

“Di-... Dia...”

“ _Come._ ”

Akko reached the apex of her pleasure, screaming out unfiltered passion that coated Diana’s good name. She loved it. Diana loved that sound, the way each syllable spilled from Akko’s reddened lips.

This, all this, was because of Diana; she caused this beautiful painting of sweat, tears, and the bloody proof of a first time. First-

Eyes widened in searing shock, bringing all Diana’s conscious thinking to the foreground. This was, Akko was... “A-ah! Akko!”

“Dia...na?” It was all Akko could manage in her breathless state, mind fogged over with clouds of sensual gratification.

“Why didn’t you- you didn’t tell me that- I thought you’d at least have already...”

It took a few blinks for Akko to understand what Diana was rambling on and on about. Once she’d gotten it, she could only laugh in amusement.

“With who?”

“I- I don’t know... but...”

“I already told you, Diana. My dear, sweet, Diana.” Akko reached up a hand to pat Diana’s flushed cheek. “I’d like to offer my body, my mind, my soul, my entirety to you.”

“I-”

“Have me in all that I am, nothing missing, having no part taken away; all of this reserved for one person. That person being you. Only you. I only want you.”

“Akko...”

“Yes, Diana?”

“ _Thank you.”_ She whispered into damp bangs. “For choosing me.”

“I’d choose you. Always.”

Her heart could just about explode with all her affection and adoration for this woman. Anything she did, anything she’d say, Diana would take it all in and store it in the deepest parts of her heart, and engraving it into the tablets of her memory.

She would do anything and everything for her. Everything and even more after knowing that she’d been chosen by this wonderful person.

Akko’s laboured breathing called for her, all her attention now offered to her now- _lover_. Diana liked that a lot, ‘Lover’. No longer just a friend.

Akko needed her right now, panting and needing more air. Air. How did one provide more air for another? Mouth-to-mouth? Of course!

As they separated, Akko giggled. “Diana, and here I thought you were just trying to kiss me. But dear, in this situation, that would more likely take my breath away then give it back.” She leaned into Diana, hiding her face in her neck, and kissing the flustered woman there. “Thank you, though. For trying.”

Diana blushed, nodding.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Akko grinned. “And it’s simple really. I just need you to hug me. I’ll be fine. I already am. But I’ll be even better in your embrace.”

Oh, dear Beatrix, when had this Kagari learned all these embarrassing lines? Diana was at her limit of shame.

Still, she took heed. She held Akko within strong arms more gently this time, caressing her back and trying her best to soothe her. She was awkward and clumsy with her soft touches, not knowing what to do with her hands, not knowing how to calm the rapid heart of her tempted to burst and simply let go and bring Akko up to a second high. Arms tensed as she held back.

Maybe she should stop touching Akko, lest the tempting pull overcome her. As she was about to take out her fingers, a hand grasped her wrist, keeping it in place.

“N-no!” Akko pleaded. “Please... not yet.”

“But I might-”

“I want more.”

Diana’s eyes became half-lidded, lights dimming low in her vision as the shadows cast by the setting sun hid their forms from the light of the world.

The rainbow that Akko was chasing, that sweet satisfaction, Diana had still to give it to her.

“ _I still want more.”_

  
  


**[If walls could talk**

**Ooh, they would say I want you more**

**They would say**

**Hey, ever feel like this before?**

**And that you will always be the one for me]**

  
  


“Diana... please. More. I want-want _more_.” Akko cried, tears spilling freely. “ _I need more_.”

More, and more, and more. Akko required all this of her, and ever more.

And who was Diana to deny her her needs?

She’d give her more. And more. And even more. Whatever Akko asked of her, she’d offer her without reservation.

There was something about this Akko in front of her, demanding- no, in a reduced state of pleading. She had a hunger. Insatiable seeming. Regardless, Diana felt as though she could quell it. She knew a thirst just a strong.

Her own.

She’d never felt this way. No, not around anyone. Not around any suitors introduced, never towards anyone she’d met thus far. There was no intense desire to become closer with anyone, to request for an intimacy, or relationship of ‘more’. No one could pique her interest, and no one could tickle her soul. Nor could they hope to tap into the dormant passions that were buried deep in her past.

No one except Akko.

That’s it. That was it. It was because it had to be Akko. She was the only one for Diana.

  
  


**[Two people making memories**

**Just too good to tell**

**These arms are never empty**

**When we're lying where we fell]**

  
  


Diana was sure she’d never forget this. Who could? When every bit of her body had its own memory embedded into it. The motions, the feeling of sweaty, heated skin, the sounds of their harmonious moans echoing off the walls listening in on their night.

Finding herself once more with arms full of a panting Akko, Diana thought back on her life without this. How had she denied it thus far, a feeling such as this. Maybe the connection between them was too good for her to ever be able to tell _how_ good it actually was.

She felt the deep intake of air from her lover, the only warning she’d get as Akko pulled her up with her, sitting up for a fiery kiss before flipping them over, subduing Diana beneath her.

“Your turn, Diana.”

Said woman could only nod, thighs rubbing together in anticipation. What would Akko do to her? How would she touch her, pleasure her? How would she see Diana, in her yet-to-be explored throes of passion?

While all that was certainly running amock in Akko’s mind, she had other more important thoughts in play before the details of how she’d make Diana see stars tonight, and not the ones outside the large windows of this room.

“Diana.” She addressed.

“Akko?”

Deep breaths.

“Will you let me love you?” Akko whispered, nervous, before Diana brought her attention- rather, her hand to that clothed, heated spot; the valley between her legs. A pool of witness greeted Akko, and she swallowed. Hard.

“ **Yes.”**

  
  


**[We're painting pictures**

**Making magic**

**Taking chances**

**Making love]**

  
  


Akko wanted to do this right. It could only be perfect. Diana deserved no less.

Diana was an artful masterpiece, but in the art of lovemaking, they were both blank canvasses. Or Akko had been hoping Diana was. It both shocked her and didn’t to find that this was, for a fact, Diana’s first time. It blossomed joy and pride in her heart, but pressure to perform the best, and offer only the greatest service for the love of her life.

Fingers deftly unbuttoned Diana’s blouse, piece after piece, painfully slow. Diana lifted herself off momentarily to free herself of the garment before laying back down, almost completely bear, spread out for Akko like the good girl that she always was.

Gods, the thought of that got Akko even more wet.

Lowering herself to meet Diana’s lips, she slowly trailed off towards her neck and down, stopping to leave a few spots on her collarbone as a proof of remembrance that this night was their reality. She made her way between the dip of Diana’s breasts, planting a kiss on her sternum, smiling at the jump of the heart just beneath.

Her hands that had previously been drawing lines up and down Diana’s sides as she kissed her journey down, now found themselves resting over Diana’s shapely bust, cupping them experimentally, before palms rubbed against erected tips.

Diana bit back a moan, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she bucked against Akko’s pelvis, whiny sounds trapped behind her lips.

Deft fingers pinched a nub each, gently tugging and twisting, flicking before pulling as Diana’s hands found purchase in brunette strands, grip tightening. Akko swirled her tongue down a toned stomach, before swiping a few times in Diana’s navel.

She left a few more bites along the sides of Diana’s waist before pausing at the final destination.

Akko swallowed a thick lump in her throat, unsure if she could go on and push past the final barrier. Yes she’d offered it all to Diana now, but how could she be sure she could just take it all the same? Was it selfish of her to want just as much, not knowing how Diana felt?

“But you _do_ know how I feel.” Diana replied to her thoughts, as if telepathic. “You know I need you there. So... Touch me.”

Akko choked.

“Make magic with me, show me the same sparks I saw in your eyes as you cried my name in resounding pleasure.”

“I’m just... I’m scared.” Akko admitted.

“You’ve been scared before.” Diana pointed out, guiding Akko up to her, pulling her flush against her body, her entire weight now resting on Diana. “And that never stopped you from taking any chances.”

“-! That! That was different. This is different. This is _you.”_ Akko expressed her concerns. “And I don’t want to hurt you.”

“With what? With your love?” Diana scoffed, softly. She was unable to dismiss this heated need deep in her core that Akko had already brewed. She needed that touch of relief, she needed Akko to stop being to hesitant and just, “ _ **Make love to me.**_ ”

It was not a request.

“Okay.”

  
  


**[If walls had eyes**

**My, they would see the love inside**

**They would see**

**Me, in your arms in ecstasy]**

  
  


It was Diana’s turn to writhe and burn under Akko’s dedicated touch. The way her digits danced to a tune Diana somehow knew by heart despite never hearing it, playing Diana’s ivory skin like she would the piano- it carefully built up the fire deep within her core.

Akko was teasing, light, fluttering. Her caress was fleeting, and yet she’d answer to Diana’s wordless pleas of when to push her over, offering her her body’s relief.

Diana closed her eyes, taking in all these sensations- the kisses Akko peppered down her neck and onto her shoulder, that little bite she did; the way her tongue lapped over the bruised spot, assuaging the pain with kisses around the area;

The touch of her fingers that would brush and put pressure on Diana’s abdomen, sometimes scratching; there was the flicking of her wrist each time she’d enter and exit that most sacred place.

Diana whimpered as she felt Akko twisted her fingers within her, changing the angle of her strokes, reaching deeper, driving her further up the road leading to her inevitable release.

Revealing blurred cerulean, she saw Akko watching her intently, marvel clear on her features. She soaked in the sight of Diana; every twitch of a muscle, involuntary flick of a toe, a finger, every heave of her chest, the light sheen of sweat coating her being, every hair sticking to her face, every quiver of her lips as breaths struggled in and out. Akko gazed upon everything. _Diana’s_ Everything.

Everything that Akko had ever desired.

She would give her everything, her all, she’d decided.

A tear slipped past Diana’s cheek as Akko curled her fingers inside of her, pumped faster, then her touch suddenly languidly firm, drawing out a cry.

“Yes, Diana. Yes. Sing for me. With your voice as pure as the falling snow, and sweeter than any honey. Call for me, say my name- no. _Scream it_. _”_

And Diana did.

  
  


**[And with every move they'd know I love you so**

**Ooh,]**

  
  


“ _ **I love you so.”**_

  
  


**[When I'm feeling weak**

**You give me wings**

**When the fire has no heat**

**You light it up again]**

  
  


“Are you alright, Love?” Akko fussed over Diana, trailing lazy kisses along her hairline, down to her eyes, nose, cheeks, then finally settling over her lips for a peck, that turned into much more than that as Diana responded to her, locking her in place with needy hands.

“Never better.” Diana replied, brushing Akko’s bangs away from her forehead. “Never better. Just...”

“Just?”

“Maybe a little weak.”

“Would you like to rest? Go to sleep? Have some water first.” Akko attempted to get up to reach for the pitcher and glass by the bedside drawer, but her actions were halted by Diana.

“No. I... there’s a... fire within me.”

“...huh?”

“That you easily light up, again and again.”

“...”

“I’m saying I want more!”

  
  


**[When I hear no violins**

**You play my every string**

**So stop the press**

**Hold the news]**

  
  


“Your wish is my command.” Akko smirked, resting herself against Diana, once more.

The latter simply smiled, still panting from her high, barely managing a light smack to Akko’s arm. It all felt amazing, and unbelievable. Almost too good to be true, that Akko just had to wonder.

“Hey Diana?”

“Hmm?” Diana hummed against Akko’s hand that she had taken, riddling it with the strokes of her lips.

“Are you still afraid of what society will say when they find out?” Akko asked. “Reporters will surely have a field day with a scandal such as this, already revolving around someone as small as me, and yet they make a big deal about it. Moreso, around you.”

Diana sighed, bringing Akko’s lips to hers, kissing firm and deep, tongues battling it out for dominance, teeth grazing lips, at times lightly clashing.

“You- you didn’t answer my question.” Akko breathed as they parted.

Diana sighed once more. Akko could be so dense sometimes.

“Akko, I hardly care at this point really. And if anything like that happens, especially in hopes of ruining my good name, well... We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” She shrugged, and Akko gaped at this newfound lack of concern of Diana. Especially since it involved her professional image, and may hurt future prospects. “Really, Akko, stop knitting your brows together like that. I really don’t care.” She gave the other woman another kiss.

“Sorry...”

“It’s alright.” Diana reassured. “We’ll deal with it as it comes. But for now...” She smiled something a little foxy.

Akko yelped as Diana slipped a hand between her thighs, teasing them apart. She smirked, eyes sinfully darkening.

  
  


“ _ **The secret's safe between me and you”**_

* * *

  
  


Akko’s quiet moaning as she humped helplessly against Diana’s toned leg, bringing herself to her own high as Diana just watched, caused the coil in her lower abdomen to tighten. She had proposed it like the maddened woman she was. She wanted Akko to pleasure herself to just the sight of Diana.

Who knew her ego had exploded, shamelessness taking over her rational mind.

She almost regretted it, but with the way Akko whimpered her name over and over, eyes shut as she touched her body, scratches and nails marks decorating her body as she cried atop Diana, hunching over suddenly as the British woman suddenly jerked her leg to brush against a swollen clit, Diana instantly forgot all about it.

Akko was her sole point of focus.

Hands made their way to grip the finest ass Diana had ever encountered in her lifetime, spreading cheeks slightly apart, assisting Akko to reach further in her frantic ride, pushing her down harder against Diana’s leg.

Just as she felt Akko was ready to meet her sweet release, she ordered her to stop.

Akko sobbed in pain, wanting to complain. But then Diana had her get on all fours, positioning herself behind Akko, a hand immediately plunging deep into the tensed woman and pumping a blistering pace, intent on bringing Akko to her high herself, selfish as that was of her.

Akko’s screams of love only increased in volume, her ass grinding into Diana behind her, providing her lover sweet friction as Diana was now actively returning the gesture, before it turned into synchronized movements of their hips pushing forward, Diana guiding Akko onto her fingers.

And with a tight pinch to her clit, Akko came crashing down, arms buckling as her face hit the covers, a high final screech’s echoes drowning out bit by bit as Diana helped her ride out her climax, easing her down from her high with the gentlest final strokes.

She’d came herself, just from giving Akko all the love she could manage. Diana was sure she’d crave this feeling more often. For now, however, they needed to rest.

Akko could barely keep her eyes open, body sliding into a relaxed position, sinking into the softness of the mattress.

Diana chanced a glance around her room, listening to Akko’s speedy heartbeat as the girl recovered beside her. This room now held a record of their passion. Every time Diana would enter, she knew she’d be reminded of what had transpired.

One of the most incredible moments in her life.

One of the most mind-blowing, yet incredibly scandalous moments of her life.

Oh, she could just see Daryl fainting once she’d catch wind of this.

So Diana would plead for that moment in time to stay within these walls.

For now at least.

_**[‘Walls, can you keep a secret?’]** _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Do you know what day it is today, Diana?” Akko asked, exhaustedly watching the early morning rays sneak past curtained windows.

Akko heard and felt the shaking of a head. Of course, Diana. Ever the workaholic, not keeping track of the days. She chuckled to herself.

“It’s Valentine’s day.” She stated, thumb brushing against Diana’s upper arm, an action that had Diana feeling even more drowsy and relaxed than she already was. “I had come here... after five long years... to surprise you.” Akko admitted. “A-and... hopefully c-confess... but.”

“Didn’t expect it to turn out like this?” Diana laughed, kissing Akko’s neck, feeling her pulse flicker beneath her sore lips.

“Not in a million years.” Akko sighed, hugging Diana closer to herself. The sound may or may not have concerned Diana.

“Did you... dislike how it ended up?”

“Not at all.” Akko hummed against the crown of Diana’s head, planting a kiss there. “It was the best yes I could ever hope for.”

“Even if I’ve never said it since you’ve never asked?” Diana teased, a finger drawing patterns on Akko’s chest.

“Are you really doing this to me right now? After all that?”

Diana only smiled that pretty smile of hers that defeated Akko so easily.

“You are infuriating like this.”

“And yet you love me.”

“I love you.”

Diana’s heart fluttered.

“I love you.”

“Will you go out with me?”

“Hmm... I don’t quite like that phrasing. Try again?”

Akko rolled her eyes playfully, before leaning down for a lingering kiss that stole every breath from Diana’s lungs.

_**“Be mine?”** _

_**“Already am.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know. It was... ghrunejwoehienf. I DON’T KNOW, ACTUALLY. HELP.
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
